333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Smash Mansion
by SmashStuff
Summary: We all know what happens on the field in Super Smash Brothers, right? But what would you expect to happen off the field, eh? That's why we'll be looking at the crazier side of the Smashers that are so near and dear to our hearts. Got anything you'd like to see these characters do? Sure, request it! We'll be waiting for you!
1. 1 to 5

HEEEELLLLOOOOO,** GUYSES! As you can see, (unless you didn't read the title, female dog) this is a fic that will be mostly humorous****_. _****From 1 to 333, these are ****_333 Ways to Get Kicked out of the Smash Mansion!_**

**_1\. Super Glomping_**

A certain blue hedgehog was staring at a certain moustashioed plumber, waiting to launch.

"He's right where I want him," the hedgehog said.

He then ran up really fast to Mario and hugged, no, strangled, him.

And from that day on, Crazy Hand would be allowed to do whatever he wanted to do to someone who glomped Mario.

**2\. Max your credit card**

Peach and Nana were at the mall, doing what girls do at the mall. Shop.

But of course, this is Peach we're talking about. The mall decided not to let her spend as much as was on her budget. However, she did, and was placed alongside the likes of Sonic as Crazy Hand educated them in the art of trolling.

All Nana bought was a stuffed pterodactyl.

**3\. Get drunk on sugary soda**

Toon Link and Kirby were making a trip to the fridge to get what no other Smasher has gotten before.

Cream soda.

Toon Link was fine, although he had to get a fairy from the items department.

The same cannot be said for Kirby.

**4\. Live someone else's life**

After placing a bet with Link, Zelda believed she could live in the Hyrulian's shoes for a day. So they asked Manaphy to switch their bodies.

However, Zelda had no idea what Link does, and it ended up with a trip to the infirmary.

**5\. Be bilingual**

Ike always teased Marth about his taunting in Japanese. So he decided to taunt in English from then on.

And this, my reader, is why SSB4 was delayed.

**Gosh, I hope you liked it! My favorite one was number two!**

**P.S. This will update a lot, 'cuz I have no life. So if you like it, it might make more sense to favorite. KTHXBAI **


	2. 6 to 10

**IMMA BACH! See what I did there? Bach? No? Okay. But I have got a new chappie! Enjoy!**

**6\. Pull a Cairo**

Greninja was derping around in Snake's when it saw a pair of pajamas. In black, of course.

Greninja's personality got the better of it, so it decided to try on the pajamas.

However, Snake was right outside his door, so Greninja replaced Snake's warm, comfy pajamas with the Pikachu pajamas it just so happened to be carrying.

Ninja powers were useful in the situation.

**7\. Break the actual fourth wall**

See above for reason why Snake threw grenades.

**8\. Tease about gender**

Roy, being Roy, was bothering Marth with girl comments. Marth betted him that the tiara made him look more manly. Roy didn't believe it.

Marth took his sister's tiara off, and it revealed a cascade of long, blue hair!

Roy singed it off with his sword.

**9\. Have a sugar rush**

Villager, Toon Link, and Popo were downstairs fighting over the box of cookies Peach had baked the preluding night.

"I get it because I wear green!" Toon Link shouted.

"Nu-unh!" Popo exclaimed.

But then Yoshi came along and ate the box of cookies. The actual box. Like, the cardboard and everything.

Crazy Hand gave out the number two punishment.

**10\. Be a shipper**

Robin and Samus were fiddling around on FanFiction, when Link and Male Robin walked by the door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Samus asked Robin.

"Yes," said Robin with a grin.

This is why nobody in the Smash Mansion supports any kind of shipping.

**Number Six is based off the Kane Chronicles, when Bes and Sadie buy Carter extra large Pikachu pajamas after he faints.**

**Also, you may be wondering, "Why the Tartarus does Marth have long hair?"**

**What do you think would happen if your hair got kept up in a tiara for a couple of years? **


	3. 11 to 15

**Welcome, reader. This is my latest chapter, and it's FUNNY! Cue ****_Here I Come! _****Honk! 'Kay, you can start reading now. Yes, please read. **

**11\. Be a Pokémon trainer**

Pichu and Pikachu were walking down the hall, talking in their UNCRACKABLE LANGUAGE. Well, without a translator, that is.

Pit, who did _not _have a translator, didn't understand them. However, this is irrelevant, because what Pit wanted to do was capture them.

He failed, and (apparently) woke up next to a unicorn. He hugged it.

**12\. Do intense grocery shopping**

Lucina and Midna were out to do the week's grocery shopping.

Midna got lazy and attached a jet engine to the shopping cart. Mastie was charged 50¥ for the cart. Which, in Smash Mansion money, is equivalent of our 75 dollars.

Crazy Hand.

**13\. Screw with magic**

Link was in Zelda's room, annoying her. He wanted to help with the potion she was making.

The princess had enough of this, so she went over to her cupboard, grabbed a potion, and sprinkled it on Link. He turned into a cow.

Linkow was mad, so he also grabbed a potion and turned Zelda into a cat.

This was what the Smashers called the _Day of Whack-O-Mundo Transformationess, _but even better known as another reason SSB4 was delayed.

**14\. Go to a county fair**

The 89'th West County fair was up and running!

Ike had brought Marth, Link, Luigi, Little Mac, Pokémon Trainer, and Sonic with him. So many Ls.

They rode many rides, but the highest-rated one was the Deadly Spinning Teacups of Death.

Hedgehog puke smells bad.

Next, they went into the section of the fairgrounds with all the food, games, and little trinket vendors.

Luigi made a dash for the pizza place, while Ike was craving a sno-cone.

That wasn't all that happened, though...

**15\. Try the Bell Hammer challenge**

Ike dared Marth to try and ring the bell, and so Marth payed the Toad 5¥, and went to the hammer. He swung and... only made it halfway.

Link, Ike, and Sonic teased him about this, so he swung Falchion at them.

A Police Koopa came up to them and said, "Come with me, boys."

Master Hand had to pay 150¥ bail.

**First, you may be wondering, "Isn't ¥ the symbol for yen?" Well, I'm here to tell you, yes, it is. And I'm only using the symbol, which means the calculations won't be correct. And 14 and 15 were epic!**


	4. 16 to 20

**HEEEEY! Smash here with another chapter of another awesome story! *fireworks* I cannot say how great it is to be here, and... wait, never mind. Just read the chapter.**

**16\. Read a novel**

Wii Fit Trainer, who had recently read the Hunger Games, was waiting to see who would fight that day's battle.

When her male counterpart got called, she stood up and shouted, "I VOLUNTEER FOR THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Master Hand didn't seem too happy with that.

**17\. Discover the Internet**

Lucas was fiddling around on the day the computers were to get installed in his room.

Once it was in, he decided to go to that website Robin and Peach were on (AKA FanFiction).

His poor, young, frail, cowardly heart couldn't take all the yaoi.

With a contribution of just .30¥ a month, you can help people like Lucas who are in the fetal position, or kitty therapy, or pillow hugging.

_Please. Stop the yaoi._

**18\. Sing a pop song**

It all started when Marth stole Ike's iPod.

He saw a song titled 'Call Me Marthie.' He tried playing it.

"Hey, I just beat you,

and this is crazy,

but I look like a girl,

so call me Marthie," iPod Ike sang.

Marth, obviously, was quite mad.

**19\. Become Nyan Cat**

It was just a regular meeting of the Smashers. Link, who had also discovered the internet, had a potion out of Zelda's room. Right when Master Hand began talking about renovations to the pool, he poured it on himself.

"Nyanyanyanynaynaynaynaynayanyanyanayanyanyan," Nyan Link chanted to himself while blasting off in a rainbow.

**20\. Get a passport**

Palutena was a goddess who loved to travel. But to travel, you need a passport.

It does not help to be a goddess.

**HEY, YOU'RE READING THIS, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT I'M ASKING YOU TO REVIEW, THIS DOESN'T FIT WITH THE TUNE!**


	5. 21 to 25

**WOOOOO! Five reviews, and all of them are positive! Uh-huh! *happy dance***

**21\. Turn on paid programming**

Mario and Pit were watching television in the living room, when R.O.B. changed the channel to "Medicinal Paid Programming."

"WHAT THE -, R.O.B.?" Mario shouted. But then, Mega Man walked in the room.

The TV blared,"WARNING: Taking Celis may result in suicidal thoughts or actions."

Pit and Mega Man sulked to the corner and got in the fetal position.

**22\. Invite a guest**

Roy and Lucina decided to invite Morgan to the Smash Mansion.

While relaxing in the café, Morgan broke out crying.

They kicked her out because of this, and got Tharja instead.

**23\. Pretend this is Sparta**

Meta Knight was in a Brawl with Kirby. Right after he saw Gladiators.

He pointed his sword at Kirby, dashed up to the puffball, and shouted,"THIS... IS... SPARTAAAAAAA!"

**24\. Play Hetalia**

When the Smashers found out about Earth and its political boundaries, they just had to impersonate them.

Mario and Luigi had enough when they got to Italy.

**25\. Take medicine**

"IT CLEARLY SAID ON THE BOTTLE, _DO NOT USE WHILE DRIVING!"_

That's why there was a hole in the Smash Mansion.

**New chappies come out quick, don't they? Oh, well.**


	6. 26 to 30

**HOW THE HECK DID THIS BECOME SO POPULAR? It has the most views on ANY of my stories, and it's the newest one! *random hug***

**26\. Open a fast food restaurant**

After the Earth incident (see #24), the Smashers found out more and more about Earth. Needless to say, other fudge happened.

They found out about this great place called McDonalds, and decided to open their own. Oh boy.

**27\. Disrespect the customer**

Rosalina was the drive-thru person, and was doing a pretty darn good job at it. However...

Arceus was just trying to get a SmashFilet (the Fish Filet cut into the Smash Ball symbol).

"YOU DARE KNOCK ME OFF THE STAGE, POKÉMON? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT BATTLE? BUT YOU JUST HAD TO KNOCK ME OFF WHEN I HAD ONE STOCK LEFT!" Then she started spouting words so vile that it would offend Romano.

Never upset the god of all creation.

**28\. Tick off a god**

Rosie came home from work in all manners of pain. And I mean, like, think of a way you can get hurt. Chances are, it happened to her.

"What-a happened?"

"Game Freak happened."

**29\. Go on Facebook**

All Diddy Kong meant to do was go on Facebook after a long, hard day's work at McDonalds.

However, he saw a thing saying MD put ammonia in their burgers.

He had eaten three.

**30\. Make puns**

King Dedede had read a joke book, and decided to tell Kirby some jokes.

"What has four wheels and flies?"

"Poyo." (I have no idea.)

"A garbage truck!"

"Po, poyo!" (That's not even punny!)

**Yup. Same type of my weirdness. But hey, I guess you like it!**


	7. 31 to 35

**LET YOU READ, LET YOU READ, LET YOU READ THIS NEW CHAPIEEEEEEEE! LET YOU READ, LET YOU REEAD, DON'T TURN AWAY AND CLOSE THE WIINDOW! HERE I WRITEEEEEEEE, IN THE LIGHT OF MY iPad! LET THE CHAPPIES COME OUUUUUUT! The parodies never bothered you anyway.**

**31\. Be Einstein **

R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch were walking down the hall. They were beeping, bopping, and GLOW MY GOSH- ing.

Prince Sable (A.N, WHAT THE FUZZ?: Boo yah! I'm including the Assists here! *fistypump*) was hiding behind a bathroom door. With white, frizzy hair. And a moustashe. And a lab coat.

"'Ello, guvna! Top 'o the morning to ya!''

"BEEP! BOOP BOOP, BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!"

**32\. Relive your glory days**

Master Hand was only talking about a school for some of the younger Smashers.

It ended up with Robin in a cheerleader outfit and Marth with a hockey stick.

Oh, and Ike in a coma. On the floor. Spazzing.

**33\. Head to the infirmary (again)**

Zelda had made a bet with Ness to see how far they could go up the hugemungous tree in the backyard.

They both fell, but Ness used his psychic powers to save himself.

Zelda, for some reason, couldn't use any magic.

**34\. Mess with electronics**

It actually turned out Ness had a magic manipulating remote.

Once getting out of the infirmary, she went back to her potion cabinet. She saw someone had taken the labels off the potions!

Ness stood on the doorway. A wide smile played on his face.

**35\. Draw French girls**

Trying to get an art degree from Nintendo U, Pit had to draw a portrait of someone. He chose Palutena, of course.

The end result was a picture of the goddess in the "Draw me like one of your French girls" position.

F!

**The F is from Fairly OddParents.**

**And dat's all I'm gonna say!**


	8. 36 to 40

**Sorry for not updating in a while. But I'm back with this new chappie! AND a copy of SSB4! So, EEEEEENNNNNJOYYYYYY! :D**

**36: Learn a new language**

"Bonjour, cá va?"

"WHAT THE HECK, LINK?"

"MERCI! MERCI MERCI MERCI!"

"YGSXOUCHGIODLIGCSBAYIDIYBWEYGIDIYGIUHEWDUIHWEIUHFIHUWEFIUFHHU!"

"Bon beaucoup."

(Translations:

Bonjour, cá va?- Good morning, how are you?

Merci- Mercy

Bon beaucoup- Very good)

**37: Go on vacation**

Along with their earth studies, the Smashers learned about Disney World. Thus, they planned a vacation to Orlando.

Mario couldn't hold in his lunch on Spaceship Earth, Link had a chat with a man in France (World Showcase), and Sonic had caffeine.

**38: Get reeeeeallllyy hyper**

Sonic only wanted to get to the hotel. However, his caffeine boost set the whole of Blizzard Beach on fire.

**39: Make an Internet meme**

Dark Pit was using his computer while listening to a Shulk vs. Robin battle.

This, dear reader, is where the "I'm really _ing it meme came from.

**40: Go on another social networking site**

Ganondorf wanted to see what would happen if he posted a joke on Miiverse.

His joke got 50 yeahs. He rubbed it in Roy's face.

_Smash Comments_

_I actually posted a joke on the Zelda section of Miiverse that got 50 yeahs. It was: "Why doesn't Ganondorf search the Internet? Too many Links." Oh, and SSB4 is EPIC! THE EPITHOME OF AWESOMENESS!_


	9. 41 to 45

**Okay, we're back on track. ARE YOU READYYYYYYYY?**

**41\. Shine bright**

And we trace back Marth's roots.

Knowing the language he spoke in during battles was from the island country of Japan, Marth decided to see where the Land of the Rising Sun was now.

It ended up with him, Robin, and Luigi singing "Shine Bright Like a Doitsu."

**42\. Play life-simulating games**

Link was sitting in his room, bored to the Underworld. So he popped out his Zelda Special Edition 3DS and began playing Tomodachi Life.

Unfortunately for our green-capped Hyrulian, he was busted right when Marth got married to Impa.

**43\. Harness the monstrosity that is XD**

Snake was cut from Smash Bros. after Brawl, so he had been brood-texting Sonic all day with emo poetry.

The hedgehog didn't give two Piko-Pikos, however, and texted Snake back the letters "XD".

The soldier and the Mobian hero got in a smiley fight, most of which were NOT smiley.

**44\. Become a Grammar Nazi**

Ness' New Years resolution was to help people with their education.

It ended up with Lucas crying, Pac-Man eating Ness' hat, and Bowser Jr. sucker punching a Flying Man where the sun does not shine.

**45\. Celebrate a non-existent wedding**

The four cuts from SSBB had their own ways of coping with the pain.

Lucas threw a wedding for his imaginary friends. The flower girl was the Female Villager, who did not appreciate the decorations. So, she took out her ax to chop them down.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?"

**Next chapter is big, guys- ten chappie anniversary! **


	10. 46 to 50

**HAPPY TEN-CHAPPIE ANNIVERSARY EVERYBODY! Also, I did this new thing at school with my friends that'll get integrated into here... YAY!**

**Note: There was an Ebola joke. I took it down.**

**46\. Pet someone**

All Toon Link wanted was a little dog. However, Master Hand turned him down, so he did what any self-respecting Hyrulian hero would do.

"Hairy baby..."

"PIKAAAAAAA!"

**47\. See a movie, then have the projector fall on your face**

Falco didn't feel like sitting in the front row, so he sat in the back. Right behind the control room.

The projector fell, which would have left the bird with major injuries had he not been wearing his reflector.

Master Hand got sued ¥5,000 by the theater because of the explosion.

**48\. Assemble a mattinè**

Sonic was mad. _Really _mad.

He assembled an army of Sonic characters and got cracking.

In fact, the only reason that Nintendo and Sega of America, Japan, and Northern Ireland aren't in ruins right now is that Jet started a war between the mattinè.

**49\. Develop a new disease**

Zelda was not just an expert in the field of magic- she'd also had some clear practice in the field of science as well.

"I call it... amnesia."

**50\. Celebrate**

Link was holding his annual "you've lived through a year in the Smash Mansion" party.

Yet again, the disco ball fell on Falco.

However, a 80's rainbow pop-star outfit does not come with a reflector.

**I am so mean to Falco, aren't I? *Falco fangirls charge at me* HEELLP!**


	11. 51 to 55

**It's... TIME! **

51.** Try to get into someone else's bedroom**

Duck Hunt was clawing on Dark Pit's door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BLACK PAINT?"

"Fire!"

"Oooh, oooh, not there."

52.** Shove a mirror into someone's face**

This particular reason would not be so bad had the mirror not have been the Mirror of Truth and the recipient not have been Peach.

"I don't _care _about battling. I just wanna get through life without dying."

"Peach!"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

**53\. Hold a "World's Ugliest Girl" contest**

"Yes, hello-a! Welcome to the World's Ugliest Girl contest-a! You there, yes you-a! In the skin-tight, light blue, skin tight Zero Suit!"

Samus, unsurprisingly, used her Zero Lazer on Mario.

"Spaghetti..."

**54\. Buy a vehicle**

Bowser Jr. had lots of money. And little boys with lots of money have one dream and one dream only...

"WHEEEEEE!"

"How fast does it go?"

"Fastest mower in town! Four miles a hour!"

**55\. Use a cell phone... the wrong way**

"Hey, uh, Zelda?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Any chance you know what this thing called "twerking" is?"

"May the goddesses be with you, Robin."


	12. 56 to 60

**PLAY PRACTICE. I am SO tired. Just... read the chappie. **

**56\. Make up a new language**

Villager and Olimar were just fooling around.

"Fai quoi bingbang parkdisjphey!"

"Quoi corrrouou essaeay kenflacedar."

"Dogam."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Pasgettimarigialia?"

**57\. Eat something really important**

Kirby, for unknown reasons, was messing around in Marth's room.

Then he spied something that looked really tasty.

"Kirby... of all the things you could have eaten, you had to eat Falchion."

**58\. Add fuel to the fire**

Marth was already having a bad day.

But anyway, Palutena was in her room trying on some hair spray.

"My... m-m-my blu-ue hair spr-ray. It's-it's... GONE!"

"Yeah, about that..."

"PALUTENAAAAAAAA!"

**59\. Ask someone to make a special potion for you**

"And make it snappy, Zelda."

"Fine."

_Five minutes later..._

"Okay, let's see if if works."

Marth gugged down the potion and...

"ZELDA! I SAID MONSTER, NOT MUNESTER!"

**60\. Find a new hobby**

Fox was bored.

Fox does not look good in a tutu.

Pit has an Instagram account.


	13. 61 to 65

**SORRY... again. My stupid iPad got stepped on. But I got a new one for Christmas, so this is, like, totally awesome! On with the chappie! (P.S. This chapter is full of references. Do not read while drinking something.)**

**61\. Wish upon a star**

It's not like Iggy anything _against _Falco. He just happened to see the blue falcon walking down the hall right when he got on the balcony.

"I wish..."

**62\. Wake up to something completely crazy that you did,**** then hit the reciptant with a frying pan**

"My legs! My glorious legs! They're missing!" Falco shrieked... even though he still had his legs.

"They're right here," Iggy said. "Here, I'll demonstrate." Iggy then grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and slapped Falco's legs with the pan.

"Oh, thanks! You're so kind!" Falco beamed. And this is how the Idiot Virus went around. When you got it, it lasted for a week.

**63\. Scream at someone in their sleep**

Wii Fit Trainer, who, as we know, had read the Hunger Games, decided to pull a prank on her male counterpart.

"Shut up and eat your pear!"

**64\. Teach someone a life lesson**

The male Wii Fit Trainer knew the saying, "Revenge is a bowl of ice cream." Actually, in this case, revenge was a pear. A large pear. A very large pear.

"HEY, YOU! STOP SHOVING THAT GIGANTIC PEAR IN THAT GIRL'S MOUTH!" Crazy Hand shouted from the monitor room. And with his voice, Kansas could hear it.

And this, reader, is why the male trainer will run at least 200 feet from a girl eating a pear.

**65\. Steal a family heirloom... from your fiancé**

You know that ring Peach wears?

Yup. Actually, Mario stole it for the most un-heroic reason ever: to make money.

And people wonder why Marth's fandom nickname is Martha.

**There actually was going to be another Hunger Games reference, which also included the Hetalia fandom. Jump on the bandwagon, eh? **


	14. 66 to 70

**I almost daren't say we'll have daily updates from now on. Inconvenient timing is inconvenient.**

**66\. Do Bon dancing**

Marth was tired of Japan being mocked all the time ("We all came from Japan, you idiots!" Marth growled), so he did something about it.

"Ike, fetch me my kimono."

_Then, later on..._

Marth did his teensy dance recital in the auditorium that the Smashers use for meetings and things like that.

The biggest fail, however, was the programme.

**67\. Make a typographical error**

Peach was left in charge of making the programme, so...

This is the funniest part of it.

"Come 1m cu al

tp teh Jpathesre dence revitsl, Iy wilk bee fum,"

In Peach's defense, she WAS doing it under influence.

**68\. Invent a new style of dance**

Wolf's way to cope with being cut was joining in theatrical productions. That's what he thought the recital was for. For hilarity.

So, he invented Fail Dancing. The idea of it was to fall on accident as many times as you can in one act.

**69\. Have bad timing**

Of course, everyone knew that Marth was going to be mad at Wolf's dancing. They just didn't know how mad.

And, of course, it had to be right when Rosalina was reading "The Cow Jumped Over the Moon" to the Lumas.

Marth opened the door to the library right when Rosie said, "Cow." Wolf thought this was directed towards him, so he made Rosalina's arm the colour of Red Luma.

**70\. Grab an item, then use it in a Albanian Mafia reenactment **

It wasn't exactly the weirdest thing Pit and Dark Pit had ever done. It was the goriest, though.

Pit stole a Super Scope from the Items Room, and began shooting Dark Pit while the dark angel drove away in a hijacked Mercedes. And to top things off, the duo had to pay the fine when a caller told Crazy Hand that a car had landed in the window of her Ukranian bakery.

**I am SO going to get hate from the Mafia thing. Oh well!**


	15. 71 to 75

**Murrgh.**

**71\. Mutter words under your breath**

"Guts."

"What, Link?"

"Guts."

"Huh?"

"GUTS!"

"What?" Peach snickered when she said it.

_**"GUTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**_

**72\. Watch anime**

Just because you get kicked out the Smash Mansion doesn't mean you don't still live in it.

Unless you decide to move away.

"Ello, mate! Want ta cook a bicky on the barbie?"

"DIE YOU STEROTYPICAL LITTLE-"

"Calm down, Shulk. Ze awesome Roy has only been studying! Kesesesesesesesesese~"

"Roy, where have you been?"

"Japan. It is nice, aru?"

**73\. Sue**

Shulk knew where all of Roy's behavior was coming from. The same person that gave a speech on Japan.

"I now call to order the case of Shulk vs. Marth and the People." The judge was the sternest judge they'd ever seen. And they had seen quite a few judges. And speaking of judges...

**74\. Go into a strange insane asylum **

There are other counties in the land of Nintendo. For example, Aiyah County.

Crazy Hand knew the judge there, and decided to let one of the kids go witness a real live case in a courthouse.

However, Ness apparently had raw dough with him. And started to through it around in the jury stands.

This led to the Aiyah Jury Mass Throwing of Dough.

**75\. Bake**

Ness, having been the cause of the ToD, had kept a wad of dough that had been smashed into a Toad's face as a souvenir. Then, he decided to bake it.

"Want some bread, Lucina?"

"Yeah, sur- AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO TELLING PEACH!"

**I just realized the initials for Throwing of Dough while writing #75. AND I HAVE NO REGRETS.**


	16. 76 to 80

**NOW, before we start...**

**I am very open to fan art, suggestions, or anything else for this fanfic. **

**AND NOW WE COMMENCE.**

**76\. Shoot someone out of a tree**

It's not like Sonic had _nothing _to do. But it just so happened, on that particular day, that Pikachu had made him mad.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET BACK DOWN HERE VARMINT!"

"Pi, pika, pikaa!" (What did you just call me?)

And then...

"CONTACT!" Then Sonic picked up Blaze and had her snipe the electric mouse with fireballs.

**77\. Make references to fanfictions **

Monseiur Dark Pit (Blapi with a moustashe and berét) was calling Daisy on his phone.

When suddenly, it cut to voicemail.

_**"WHO IS PHONE?"**_

**78\. Become one**

Link spends a lot of time on the Internet. So...

Anyway, Luigi was going to the library to study. And due to his cowardliness, he would be a perfect victim.

"Oh my lasagna, how I love you so~, oh lasa-"

"BECOME ONE WITH LINK!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THAT BOOKSHELF?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"WHY ARE YOU?"

**79\. Play video games your company didn't make**

Villager was on his tablet for MORE than a hour. And Kirby really wanted to play football (that's soccer for anyone in North America).

"Poyo, po?" (What are you playing?)

"Minecraft."

**80\. Obsess over your fear**

Villager and Kirby were in the fetal position when Peach walked over to them.

"Zombies... Pigs with swords... Giant spiders..."

"Oh, dear."

**Okay, now. Next chapter will be all requests... unless I don't get enough. So send in those requests!**


	17. 81 to 85

**As promised, this will be an all-request chappie! And luckily, we got just enough!**

**Yay, author is happy~~~**

**81\. Inflate your friends**

Roy found a helium pump and instantly had an idea.

He inflated all of the female Smashers with helium, and then had a Human Volleyball Tournament.

"OH MY NARYU ROY THIS IS SO FUN!"

"ISN'T INFLATED ZELDA REALLY BOUNCY?"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"BECAUSE THE BALL IS!"

From the ladies, there was a choir of, "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

**82\. Crossdress **

The ninja frog residing in the Smash Mansion hath been known as the Clothes Swapper, due to the incident with Snake. And as this gained it popularity, Greninja decided to do this once more...

"LUCINA!"

"Yes, Marth?"

"Why are your clothes in my closet?"

Lucina looked in her own closet, then turned to Marth and said, "Why are your clothes in mine?"

They though for a little bit, then scowled and uttered, "GRENINJA."

**83\. Play Truth or Dare**

It all started when Wendy suggested the Koopalings and Bowser Junior play Truth or Dare. So let's see what they got up to.

"Morton. Truth or dare?"

"Uh... DARE!"

"Okay! Borrow one of Dad's nukes, then blow up the Smash Mansion!"

"Are you sure, Ludwig?"

"I am pos-" Their father cut them off.

"-etively going to stop you from doing that!" the Koopa King said.

Morton quickly bailed out after that.

**84\. Use troll logic **

King Dedede and Crazy Hand were having a trolling competition, with R.O.B. as the announcer.

"EVERY NIGHT, AH DIVIDE ROBOT MAN BY ZEROES!" Crazy Hand then ate R.O.B.

"ROBOT MAN HAS EYEBALLS, CHICKEN HAS EYEBALLS, ROBOT MAN IS CHICKEN, CHICKENS ARE YUMMY, GIB CLAY PLOX!"

**85\. Alter a video game**

Villager was working on a mod for his Minecraft game. Then Toon Link walked in.

"Hey Villie! What are you doing?"

"Working on a modification for a game called Minecraft. It lets me edit the game however I want!"

Toon Link then stayed in his room, in the fetal position, for a month because he was afraid of the "Man in the Sky" would turn him into a man-eating lion or something.

**Thanks for all of your requests, guys! Next chapter will be whatever I want to do, but you can still send in your requests and I (might) write them.**


	18. 86 to 90

**Hello, and welcome back from my unplanned hiatus! I'm ready, I'm ready...**

**Nerp.**

**86\. Use the dictionary**

In all honesty, the Villager's definition of "using the dictionary" wasn't the same as a normal one.

In fact, it was very different.

"ALLUBA ACABAR!"

Villager then proceeded to whack Zelda with the dictionary.

**87\. Use Pokémon attacks**

Zelda, who ended up in the infirmary for the third time, wandered the wing when she witnessed a clump of Audino practicing their Charm attack.

Well, Zelda just so happened to have a handy Destiny Knot in her purse, budding a long and healthy relationship between Hylian and Pokémon. Until...

**88\. Break up with someone**

When our two happy life forms were at a resturant, (of course, not minding the fact that everyone was staring at them) the attack wore off.

Which means DEATH and MISERY and BACON.

**89\. Have a food fight**

Zelda got mad at the Audino for using that attack, so she threw a piece of bacon randomly.

Which hit a very, very, VERY sensitive Goomba, which also happened to be a vegetarian, causing it to be squashed.

The Goomba's family sued Master Hand, and this time everybody had to go. Except, of course, Ness.

**90\. Stay home alone**

So what did Ness do, you ask? Well, he did what any self-respecting boy with PSI would do.

Take selfies.

**I'm done, I'm done...**


	19. 91 to 95

**Changed muh avatar! Got new material! I'm ready to write!**

**91\. Stalk**

Toon Link had been exposed to the phenomenon that is stalking. Naturally, he had to give it a try, so his first victim was the Female Villager.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toon Link heard as he walked up to the door.

_"That's funny. You'd think she wouldn't notice yet..."_

Then, Toony looked at the young lass' tablet and saw... Claymation skeletons?

**92\. Jumpscare someone **

"Zelda, I need you to help me."

"Help you do what, Villager?"

"Just scare Toony~"

So, the two females went to the fifth floor and lowered some spooky scary skeletons into a hole in our young Hylian's window.

"What's tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**93\. Do a ventriloquist act**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Yeeessss. Weeeeeee aaarrrreeee theeee spoooooky scaaaaary skeeeletons! Weeee arrrrrre hereeeeee toooo cuuursse yoooooou!"

Suddenly, Toon Link unsheathed his sword and sliced apart the spooky scary skeletons. This caused Villa and Zelda to fall down the hole.

**94\. Get your exacted revenge**

After this incident, Toon Link was mad.

Really mad.

Really, really, really, really, really mad.

So, he took an Eevee from Item Storage, spray painted it silver, drew some gore, and released it into the room of the infirmary in which Zelda and Villa were staying.

"Eeeveee! Eev ee eeeeeveeee!"

Rather than screaming, the already weak female duo fainted in their bed because of the sight of 'EEeEE.'

**95\. Hold a furry convention **

Sonic, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Lucario were ticked all the Fire Emblem Representatives (excluding Marth) were teasing them for being anthropomorphic.

So, they held a convention called 'Furry Proud' and opened it to Smashville.

Some angry old Toads burnt the convention center to the ground.


	20. 96 to 100

**BLOW THE CONFETTI, STRIKE UP THE BAND, WE'VE REACHED NUMBER 100! *spazzes out on couch***

**To celebrate, the first chapter of my new fanfiction, ****Words Will Always Hurt Me**** is up! Go check it out when you're done with this chapter!**

**Enjoy this chappie, and get psyched for WWAHM!**

**96\. Create a conspiracy **

"GUYYYS! HAVE YOU PLAYED THE NEW GAME AZURE STRIKER GUNVOLT?" Link spastically asked Zelda, who was texting her friends on the couch.

"No, nor do I plan to," Zelda snapped.

"Well, then let me tell you my theory. My game theory!"

"Basically, there's this big industry and- ooh, is that Hatsune Miku?"

**97\. Chant**

Shamus walked into an empty room and heard a mysterious ticking noise.

One event led to another, and eventually, this happened.

"Samus, Samus, Zero Suit Samus!"

"Toon, Toon, Toon, Linkie!"

"Marth! Marth! Marth!

"Sheik! Sheik! My name is Shiek!"

"Ryu!"

"Samus!"

"Ryu!"

"Singin' our song, all day long, in this Mansion!"

"I have found the source of the ticking!" Toon Link told the others. "It's a time bomb!"

"AIEEEEEEEE!" everyone screamed.

After the bomb blew up ("KABLAMBOOMPOWSHAMALLAMAMOOMOO!") Ganondorf walked in.

"Ganondorf, Ganondorf, ooh, Ganon, Ganondorf!"

**98\. Watch Internet cartoons**

"Master Hand!" Zelda shouted as she busted through the door.

"Yes?" the white glove said.

"The day has come."

"Alright. Engage the missiles, and line up the firing squad."

"You got it."

_Outside of the mansion, five minutes later..._

"Alright, men! We will not be laughing stocks! These aliens have already attacked once, therefore... THROW THE CHEESE!" Zelda commanded.

Not surprisingly, the cheese bounced off the rotating UFO, and Tony came out. Or not. Sad HetaOni fan is sad.

**99\. Watch children's programming **

After binge-watching Dora, Mega Man came out the other end a little... odd.

"Map, map, I am the map. Map, map, I am the map! MAP, MAP, I AM THE MAP!" the Blue Bomber chanted, with every sentence getting progressively louder.

**100\. Have your "lulz time"**

"Yuo're stupids!"

"Much insult, very insult, so insult, wow."

"screow yuo grammer spelng"

"100! WE HAVE MADED IT TO 100!

**By the way, have you heard the 8-bit remix of Uma Thurman? It is heaven on SoundCloud.**

**Finally, Gunvolt.**

**bai**


	21. 101 to 105

**I have a short ramble to ramble.**

**I wasn't getting any requests (save one) when I made a new summary the first time. And then I got a boom of them! So that's why I'm doing a new chapter today after doing one yesterday. **

**Also, I changed the summary for a third time because the last two weren't very well written. No more with that!**

**101\. Go on Vine**

Ike got a Vine account and heard about something called 'Smack Cams.' Therefore...

"Hey, Luigi!"

"Yes?"

"SMACK CAM!" Then, Ike smacked Luigi pretty much everywhere.

As luck would have it, Luigi had to have his inflamed appendix out and Ike was forced to pay the hospital bill.

**102\. Play your own game/Be a racist**

You know how Mario's from either Italy or Brooklyn? Well, neither country got Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels (or Mario Bros. 2, but that's a rant for another day) until recently? Well, this is what happened when the red-clad plumber himself tried to play such a game.

"This is-a hard!"

"Curse those Japanese-a!"

**103\. Support someone**

The Mushroomy Kingdom stage in Brawl is quite diffucult.

Therefore, one needs a little extra support.

"Goodbye, Yoshiii!"

**104\. Watch ****the spawn of Satan himself**** Frozen**

"My eyes and ears are falling off!" Zelda screamed after watching the abomination that is Frozen.

"LET IT GOO, LET IT GOO, I WILL RIISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWAAN!" the Female Villager sang.

**105\. Show Crazy Hand alcohol **

"OHMYGERD ISDAT ALCHOHAWSL? I MUST HAVE IT!" the completely drunk glove yelled after Link was carrying a bottle of vodka to Ryu.

"We have created a monster. Ryu, get over here!" Link called.

"What do ya want?" Ryu asked.

"Get the fruit punch."


End file.
